Aziza
Aziza, Enchantress of Shapeir, Wizard of Water, is a very powerful enchantress and wizard residing in Shapeir. She is renowned for her insistance on manners, and for the powerful protections which surround her home. To enter her home, for instance, one must first answer a series of questions honestly -- the first simply being the guests name, the second being who sent the guest to her, the third a question relating to the sender, and the fourth a riddle to ensure that they know who they are visiting. She is also well-respected for her knowledge and wisdom and serves as one of the advisors to the Sultan Harun Al-Rashid. In her home, Aziza keeps many magical items -- most imporant of which is a pool used for Far-Seeing, which also doubles as a table for guests to share tea over. Unfortunately, after the Emir Arus al-Din vanished from Raseir, her mystical table was unable to see through the darkness that surrounded the city. History Trial by Fire At the behest of both Keapon Laffin and Rasha Rakeesh SahTarna, the Hero visited Aziza shortly after arriving in Shapeir. She was able to tell the Hero much about the land and its history, and the two quickly developed respect for each other -- though she refused to sponsor his entry into the Wizards Institute of Technocery. When elementals began to attack the city, Aziza instructed the Hero on how to handle each one and contain it -- rather than destroy it. With this knowledge, he was able to save the city. She also informed him of the tree woman Julanar, out in the Shapeirian Desert, hopeful that he might be able to help her. Shortly before the Hero left for Raseir, the two were interrupted by the adventurer's Riding Saurus barging through Aziza's protections. Immediately tipped off that this was no ordinary saurus, Aziza prepared a spell to find the true form of the saurus -- revealing it to be missing Emir Arus al-Din! In order to protect him, Aziza held the saurus at her home and provided the Hero with another saurus while he was gone from the city. Upon the death of Ad Avis, Aziza felt a powerful release of magic -- along with every other magic user on the planet. This did not distract her, however, from working with Harik Attar to concoct a dispel potion which could cure the former Emir. Later, at the Shapeirian Palace, she spoke of the Hero's compassion in helping Julanar and administered the potion to the saurus. Wages of War Three months later, she summoned Rakeesh and the Hero to her home -- having received urgent word from Kreesha Mar Asha that a Hero was needed in the kingdom of Tarna. Through her pool of far-seeing, she was able to fill the two in on everything they could know before their arrival in East Fricana. Real World Aziza is a character who appears in Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire and Quest for Glory III: Wages of War. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Category:Needs Images Category:Quest for Glory Characters Category:QfG2 Characters Category:QfG3 Characters Category:WIT Members Category:Shapeir Members Category:Inhabitants of Shapeir Category:QfG Human Characters Category:QfG Wizard Characters Category:QfG Reoccuring Characters